spiritpactfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5
This is the fifth chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Plot Synopsis Partial to visions of a vicious murderer, Jinghua realises that what he is witnessing are the memories of the Evil Spirit Girl, an adult woman who according to Xi was a serial killer as well as a drug smuggler killed at gunpoint. The her that he saw now was probably from when she was happiest, her most innocent before soaking in evil auras. Even the most demonic beings from hell can have the appearance of the sweetest of children.Pages 2-3 Xi would rather not delve into what made her that way, he has seen too much of that concluding that there is always some kind of reason behind why a person commits any type of crime. Whilst he does feel sorry for her, it is no excuse to pardon her. Janghua reverses from his downtrodden state , even if he has seen all that weird stuff he still wants revenge as Xi has to restrain him once more seeing he is still hung up about that.Pages 4-6 Stating it is not fair and asking why him, he then sits his head buried in his arms Janghua has suffered so much already, so why did he have to die this way? The final stage has arrived, the acceptance of reality.Page 7 Page 8 Accepting one’s death, it is not an easy thing to do. Amongst various houses, Xi listens Jinghua laugh off that he has not lived for that long, but never thought he would die like this, it is actually pretty dumb. Xi consoles him by bringing up the possibility that as long as their souls are kept alive, people like Jinghua have a chance of being able to return this world. With his interest piqued, Jinghua clarifies if he is being serious, if he is saying that he could reincarnate. No, but there might be a possibility. That is enough, he asks about the soul thing he needed. Replying, a soul image is basically a spirit. Just as how Yangming masters walk the line between that of the living and the dead, they also need the presence of someone what can be in contact with both worlds. Clarifyinh that it is essentially a case of Jinghua helping him with exorcisms, like he is Xi’s familiar that is more or less the case.Pages 9-10 He finds it ironic, that he really was not much of anything when he was alive, to be such a huge deal once dead. There is just one question, asking if he became corrupted like that lady, would Xi have purified him like that too? With red eyes and a purple fire blasting behind him Jinghua gets it. He is then handed a pair of golden rings tied by a thin chain. Jinghua asks what they are, asking if Xi is proposing to him or something.Pages 11-12 Simply turning away in response, Xi explains that they are soul binding rings. Once he puts them on, the contract between them will be sealed, and Jinghua will become his soul image. Jinghua contemplates them, with that kind of name it sounds pretty fishy. Besides a guy like him cannot wear something this girly looking, there is also the ever present concern of it meaning that he would have to work for Xi. He sarcastically replies whether he was thinking of paying insurance. It is just how it is, Jinghua is still waiting for his pension funds. With all the delays Xi tells him if he does not wear them within the next seven days, he will personally send him off. It is fine, Xi can have it this way yet floating after him he asks if he is exploiting him, whether he is some capitalist trying to take advantage of him. For asking this and if there are surely some labor laws in the underworld he is told to shut up, he is being way too noisy.Pages 12-13 Elsewhere, the moon appears within the clouds over a forested area. A mass of malevolent spirits can smell a soul image. Very exited at such a smell, they all take off into the sky towards the source of it.Pages 14-15 Appearances * Evil Spirit Girl (memory of previous adult human form) * Yang Jinghua * Duanmu Xi Chapter Five Images Differences Between the Manga and Anime Notes and Trivia * The anime has Ki warn Keika of what will happen if he does become corrupted in the forest in the added forest scenes before the spirit girl is defeated. ** The warning comes after her defeat, and occurs on top of a building. * This is the first appearance of the spirit binding bands. * Unlike the anime, the forest spirits are unaligned with the Evil Spirit Girl and do not work together. References Navigation Category:Manhua